The Half Blood Princess
by harrypottergleek
Summary: yes,, i already uploaded this, but then i didn't know how this worked, so i fixed it and am reuploading. same story. rachel is now blair. if you don't know, this is about snapes daughter and harry. its my most popular story, so i'd love tohearwhatyouthink
1. Chapter 1

The Half- Blood Princess.

Severus Snape could barely see in front of him as he wondered down the gray, foggy alley. The moon was not quite full, yet as bright as he'd ever seen it, leaving a glow around the cloaked figure he had come to meet.

"Severus…" the figure hissed eerily as Snape inched closer forward, "come on, hurry now."

" Yes, my lord." The moonlight shone on his stringy black hair, as Severus came to Voldemort's full view. "Now, may I ask why you've called me here at midnight? And why you have _that?"_ Snape pulled the top corner of a bundle of cloth that was held firmly in Voldemort's hands. As he lifted the cloth he saw the closed corner of an eye. "It's… Blair?"

"She's safer with you. I'm constantly being chased. Do you know what will happen I they find her? She'll be used… as bait. They'd be able to catch me easier." He tucked the corner back in and held little Blair out towards Snape.

"My lord…" he gasped, timidly placing his hands under the bundle "I… I can't…"

The man darkly laughed "ah…unfortunately for you, you have to."

Blair, as I'm sure you've figured out, was Voldemort's not so accidental daughter.

"Now run along, Severus. Your first spying day starts tomorrow. Remember, no one must find out about her."

Voldemort disappeared into the mist as the child woke up, and Severus stared into her painfully familiar green eyes, just planning how he was going to hide her from the world for as long as he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

18 years later

The lightning flashed outside of the window, perfecting the dramaticness of the moment as 18-year-old Blair hummed nervously, awaiting her father's return.

Blair had been used to being locked inside walls. She was used to worrying about Severus, but she wasn't used to staring out of the window and seeing fire and rain while he had been gone an unusually long time.

She pushed her dark hair behind her ear, as a single teardrop ran down her cheek. The castle burned, and the ghosts of yelps of pain still cried out for help in her tortured mind.

But more than all, Blair kept hearing screams for a boy, a familiar sounding boy, screw it, how many times had Snape told stories about that boy? Enough times for Blair to memorize the description.

He had scraggly dark hair, striking green eyes, like hers, round glasses, and a lightning-shaped scar- his name? Harry Potter.

"10" she whispered to herself, beginning to count down the seconds her father had to barge through that door.

"Nine" maybe she wanted him to come home, but maybe she didn't. Maybe she wanted to feel freedom for the first time, just two minutes.

"Eight." Eight seconds was so long. He was probably dead anyway. This was it. Blair was definitely going to go.

"Seven." Was it too much to secretly hope he was injured? Or wouldn't come home? Was it mean? Of course it was mean, but didn't she deserve it?

"Six" No, no, no! Blair loved Severus, and she didn't want to spend her first moments of freedom watching innocent lives being taken away.

"Five." But maybe she could be useful…

"Four." … Yes! If anyone could protect against her birth father it was Blair.

"Three" who cares? He wasn't coming in two seconds!

Blair walked over to her oak dresser and opened the drawer that contained her socks, and tossed the contents of the drawer around until she found the wand she had stolen from her father previously.

Ash wood and Unicorn tail.

Blair had hardly held a wand before. Her power had hardly been used, except for her and Snape's occasional lessons. It had kind of come naturally considering she was the daughter of the most powerful dark wizard in the world.

Blair inhaled deeply, and stood face to face with the door. "Alohomora." She said, pointing her wand to it.

The door slowly creaked open, and the crowd below parted like the red sea, as a few cloaked figures marched out of the door. Death eaters. Definitely Death eaters.


End file.
